


In the Lobby of NSY

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Rose", Jackie Tyler visits Scotland Yard to report Rose missing. Sherlock is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lobby of NSY

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day sixteen of JWP. Today's prompt was: Have a character (or characters) from another British work crop up in some way in your offering.
> 
> This was written with the barest of research, mainly looking up Jackie's age and when the episode aired to make Sherlock could actually be at the Yard. It's been ages since I watched the first season of DW's reboot so apologies if I've gotten anything wrong. Also my first (and probably my last) DW/Sherlock crossover, as I'm not very confident in how good this is.

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do? My daughter’s gone missing!”

The woman’s voice rings out in the lobby of NSY and Sherlock stops to look. One glance is enough to flood him with information:  _ approximately forty years old, lower class judging by her secondhand clothes, hasn’t slept in two days, single mother, close to her daughter, genuinely concerned. _

The officer she’s speaking to is giving platitudes. “I’m sure your daughter’s just gone off on a trip or something...it isn’t unusual for young adults to leave without saying anything.”

“Not Rose!” the woman objects.

“If you come back in a few days you can file a report--”

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock starts and looks at Lestrade, who’s paused a few steps ahead. 

“Go ahead,” Sherlock says, waving him off. “I’ll be along.” The woman is angry, but the officer stands firm.

“Are you sure?” Lestrade asks. Irritation pricks at Sherlock. The officer’s walked away, now; in a few moments, she will too, and something about her suggest there’s more to this than a missing girl.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replies, turning. “And I don’t need a babysitter, Lestrade, regardless of what my brother tells you!” The last is thrown over his shoulder as he walks towards her. She’s crying, but trying not smear her heavy makeup. Sherlock fishes a napkin out of his pocket and holds it out when he reaches her.

She looks up in surprise. “Thank you,” she says, sniffling, and wipes her eyes.

“Your daughter. How long has she been missing?”

“Since last night. But I can’t file a report yet, one of you lot just said--”

“I am not with the police, Mrs…?”

“Tyler. Jackie Tyler,” she answers, looking at him more closely. “But if you aren’t with the police--”

“Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective,” he answers, holding out a card. As she takes it, he continues.

“I can find your daughter, or at least find out what happened to her.”

“So you believe me?”

“You don’t have a wedding band, nor do you have a tan line. So, a widow then, but for long enough that you don’t wear your ring-- you want to date. If you’ve been widowed for that many years, you were a single mother, which tells me that you and your daughter - Rose, was it? - were quite close. You wear sensible clothing, you’re likely a sensible woman, so you wouldn’t report Rose missing if she wasn’t missing. So yes, Mrs Tyler,” Sherlock concludes, “I believe you. I’ll need to begin by seeing Rose’s flat. Does six this evening work for you?”

Jackie blinks in astonishment, but nods quickly. “Yes, six works for me. I...I don’t know how to thank you, Mr Holmes,” she stutters.

“Six it is, then,” he says decisively. “Use the number on the card to text me the address. And please: reserve thanks for when I find your daughter.” With a small nod of his head, he turns and hurries to the lift, Lestrade’s case of the shop disappearances and Mrs Tyler’s daughter swirling together in his mind.

_ Perhaps they’re more closely linked than they appear at first glance _ , he thinks as the lift doors close.  _ Wouldn’t that be a treat? _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
